Expressing
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Materi bahasa inggris kali ini Expressing love. Dan, Jimin ingin mempraktikkannya bersama Yoongi. MinGa / MinYoon / BL / Romance. By Sehon-ey


Ketika Jimin akan masuk kedalam kelas, ia melihat Yoongi tengah berbincang-bincang dengan adik tingkat yang Jimin ketahui bernama Hongjun. Ia mendengus langsung ketika melihat kedua orang itu tampak akrab tanpa canggung sama sekali.

"Matanya santai aja kali, Jim." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan kekehannya yang khas. Namun, malah terdengar seperti hinaan bagi Jimin.

"Emang mataku kenapa? Biasa saja kok." Jawabnya dengan ketus, lalu duduk di atas meja paling depat dekat pintu.

Taehyung yang berada disana ikutan nimbrung. "Kalau cemburu bilang aja, enggak usah melototi adik tingkat itu. Yoongi tidak akan di ambil kok."

Jimin tertawa sumbang. "Itu mah pasti, tapi saingan aku banyak ya..." ujarnya mendengus sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi dan adik tingkat itu. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk jam pertama terdengar dan membuat adik tingkat itu tampak buru-buru menuju keluar kelas, dan ketika adik tingkat itu melewati pintu Jimin berucap. "Hei, dek."

Membuat adik tingkat itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Iya, kak?"

 _"I don't share what's mine."_ ujarnya menunjuk ke arah Yoongi yang tengah berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya. "Dia milikku, mengerti?" ujar Jimin meminta jawaban dari adik tingkat tersebut.

Adik tingkat itu mengangguk buru-buru, dan langsung keluar kelas denga cepat.

Taehyung dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahal-bahak. " _Wow_ , Jimin." ujar Taehyung berhigh five ria dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Expressing love.**_

Author : Sehon-ey

Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Warn! BL / Romance / MinGa

.

.

 _"Posesif,"_

 ** _"I don't share what's mine."_**

* * *

Tidak berapa lama Bu Jessica, guru bahasa inggris mereka tiba dengan membawa buku dan tas jinjingnya. Hari ini materi pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah _Expressing love_ yang merupakan submateri dari bab _expressions._

"Sudah di baca dialog antara Romeo dan Juliet yang ada di buku?" ujar perempuan cantik itu dengan nada yang menyenangkan.

Kelas riuh menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dimana kalimat yang menunjukkan _Expressing love?"_ ia mencari-cari anak-anak di kelas yang akan ia tunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jongin?" ujarnya.

" _Never doubt my love for you_." Ujar Jongin.

Guru bahasa inggris tersebut mengangguk. "Sepertiya gampang yang submateri kali ini, apalagi kalian pasti pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang kalian sukai. Coba beri satu contoh kalimat mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut." Goda Bu Jessica sambil melirik jahil ke arah murid-muridnya yang tersipu-sipu.

Kelas kembali riuh. Mereka berebut menjawab bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang mereka sukai dalam bahasa inggris. Yoongi malah terkekeh-kekeh melihat suasana kelas yang riuh dengan perkataan cinta.

" _I just want to say I'm in love with you!"_

" _Be Mine?"_

" _I just think about you!"_

" _I love you more than free wifi!"_

 _"I will always love you!"_

"Oke, bagus sekali! Terima kasih atas jawaban kalian." Kata perempuan itu tersenyum senang, melihat apresiasi siswanya yang tinggi.

"Kok kau diam aja sih, Jim?" ujar Yoongi melirik ke arah belakangnya, dimana Jimin duduk.

"Emangnya aku harus ngapain?" Jimin mencibir dengan sadisnya.

 _Niat baik ingin menyapa, malah di judesi_ pikir Yoongi kesal dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan. Perasaan tadi pagi, saat mereka berangkat sama-sama mood Jimin baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi di mobil, Jimin tampak riang seperti biasa, kenapa jadi begini?

"Baiklah, buka halaman 93," perhatian para siswa langsung tertuju kepada Bu Jessica ketika ia mulai bersuara sambil membuka buku paketnya. "Ada dialog di halaman tersebut dan kita akan mempraktikan dialog yang disana."

Yoongi membaca sekilas dialog antara dua orang tersebut, ia meringis membaca dua dialog yang menurutnya benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin maju mempraktikkan dialog ini?" katanya. "Saya kasih nilai plus."

Yoongi menggeleng keras, lebih baik ia tidak dapat nilai plus dari pada harus maju ke depan memprakktikan dialog tersebut.

Kelas menjadi hening, tidak ada yang mau mengajukan dirinya untuk maju kedepan walaupun nanti mendapatkan nilai plus. Apalagi ditambah ejekan dari teman-teman kelas yang tentu membuat mereka semakin enggan maju kedepan.

" _Ciee..."_

Nah! Yoongi paling malas mendengar ledekan seperti itu atau sejenisnya.

Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan, membuat Yoongi melirik ke belakang, tapi bukannya berbicara Jimin hanya tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mendadak buruk ketika Jimin melirik ke arahnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri dengan senyuman yang seperti berkata _'lihat saja nanti'_ Yoongi membalikkan badannya tidak peduli dengan kelakukan Jimin yang aneh. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja dengan pelan menunggu seseorang yang rela maju kedepan mempraktikkan dialog tersebut.

"Saya mau, Bu."

Yoongi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kebelakang ketika ia mendengar suara Jimin yang mengajukan diri mempraktikkan dialog tersebut. Yoongi bertepuk riang menahan tawanya, _serius Jimin mengajukan diri?_ Pikirnya tak percaya. Mungkin karna Jimin mengajukan diri membaca dialog tersebut, lantas membuat para siswa dan siswi heboh berebut mengangkat tangan mereka. Bu Jessica bahkan sampai kewalahan melihat para siswa dan siswi yang berseru heboh agar mereka di pilih.

Jimin terbatuk kecil, lalu melirik sedikit ke arah Yoongi yang tenang-tenang saja duduk di kursinya. "Kalau Ibu bingung milih yang mana, biar saya saja yang pilih." Ujar Jimin menawarkan bantuan, yang langsung di angguki wanita cantik tersebut.

"Yoongi," ujarnya menunjuk ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi akhirnya tahu artinya senyuman licik Jimin tadi.

 _"Cieeeee..."_

 _"Jimin maunya sama Yoongi terus..."_

 _"Kalo jadian jangan lupa traktirannya..."_

Sorakan dari teman-teman kelasnya membuat Yoongi menunduk malu, pipinya terasa panas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Saya kan enggak tunjuk tangan, Bu..." ujarnya mencari pembelaan.

"Sudah maju saja."

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Yoongi maju dengan gontai kedepan kelas bersama Jimin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sorak-sorakan teman-temannya semakin menjadi ketika mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"Bu – saya kan cowok, masa harus meranin jadi cewe?" ujar Yoongi kembali protes.

"Nanti kan jadi Istrinya Jimin juga." Ujar Chanyeol dengan cukup nyaring, membuat kelas riuh bukan main lagi. Siul-siulan terdengar membuat telinga Yoongi memerah dan panas. Jimin tertawa melirik Yoongi yang menahan malu.

"Apasih!" ujar Yoongi kesal kepada Chanyeol.

"Santai saja _bybu_." Bisik Jimin di teling Yoongi. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan, dan menatap ke arah Jimin kesal.

" _Hi Rio. Why you asked me to come here?_ " Yoongi langsung memulai dialog tersebut dengan suara tertahan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat ini semua selesai.

"Pakai nama Jimin dong!" protes seluruh kelas kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengeram, menahan pekikan kekesalannya. " _Hi **Jimin**. Why you asked me to come here?"_ Ujarnya dengan pelan, dan menekan nama Jimin biar teman-temannya puas.

Jimin terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah Yoongi yang menahan kesal. _"I have something to tell you, Yoongi."_ Ujar Jimin santai, dan membuat Yoongi ingin menendang Jimin saat ini juga.

" _What is it, Jimin?"_

" _Yoongi, we already known each other for quite long time."_

" _So_?" ujar Yoongi melirik dengan tatapan menantang ke arah Jimin.

Mereka lantas tertawa melihat ekspressi mengejek Yoongi kepada Jimin.

" _What I want to tell you is…I think I am falling in love with you."_ Ujar Jimin dengan lancar, Jimin tampak terlihat sedikit gugup namun tetap terlihat keseriusan dalam nada bicara Jimin. Sama seperti Jimin pertama kali menyatakan cintanya kepada Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu, Yoongi mendadak gugup mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin yang benar-benar menatapnya dengan serius. _Jimin gila!_ Pekiknya dalam hati. Jimin menyeringai melirik ke arah Yoongi yang terlihat gugup. _"would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

" _Wow!"_

" _Cieeeeee..."_

" _Terima Jimin, Yoon!"_

Yoongi mengambil nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. _"Yes of course. I love you too Jimin. I am just afraid that I might lose you if I told you about my feeling."_

" _So now we are officially dating, right?"_

 _"Yes we are."_

Bu Jessice bertepuk tangan riang, ketika dialog tersebut di selesaikan Jimin dan Yoongi dengan lancar dan bagus. "Kalian bagus sekali, ekspresinya dapet!" ujar perempuan tersebut tertawa.

"Yaiyalah bu, mereka kan emang udah jadian beneran. Makanya Yoongi malu-malu begitu, terus si Jimin santai begitu." Ujar Taehyung dengan mulut embernya. Yang langsung membuat kelas bersorak heboh mendengar berita tersebut, ada juga yang mendesah kecewa karna berita yang cukup membuat mereka keheranan. Karna, setahu mereka Jimin dan Yoongi hanya sebatas tetangga, makanya mereka berdua terlihat akrab.

"Berisik, Tae!" ujar Yoongi.

 _Habis sudah! Mau letak dimana wajahnya sekarang?_ Yoongi menunduk malu dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Yoongi hanya diam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Makanya jangan di ulangi lagi," suara Jimin terdengar membuat Yoongi kembali memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Memangnya aku ngapain?" ujar Yoongi mencicit kesal.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan adik kelas dengan sangat akrab," ujar Jimin mengingat kejadian tadi. "Biar tidak ada yang sok akrab dengan mu lagi, jadi lebih baik aku mengumumkan kau milik ku kan?"

" _Posesif,"_

" _I don't share what's mine."_

Yoongi melepaskan tutup penanya, dan melempar ke dahi Jimin dengan gemas. "Jangan sok manis!" lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan cepat. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya, pundak Yoongi yang kecil terlihat menggemaskan dari belakang. Namun, tiba-tiba Yoongi membalikkan badannya lagi, membuat Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" ujar Jimin lebih dulu.

Ia menunjuk tutup pena yang terjatuh di lantai dekat Jimin, Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi menunjuk. "Ambilin tutup pena ku." Ujar Yoongi mencicit dengan nada lucu sambil menjulurkan tangannya, tanpa mau menoleh ke arah Jimin. Jimin menunduk kemudian mengambil tutup pena tersebut, dan langsung meletakkannya di tangan Yoongi, ketika Yoongi mendapatkan tutup penanya ia langsung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, membuat Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

" _Ah, jinjja kiyeopta Yoongi-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallo, ketemu lagi kita para MinGa dudes! semoga terhibur dengan ceritaku~

Dan, ini memang submateri kelas 11 semester kedua ehehehe, aku paling suka sama materi ini (?) makanya kepikiran buat ini pas tadi belajar~

anggap aja kalian temen kelasnya Jimin sama Yoongi disitu wkwkwk.

– _sehon-ey_

 ** _Terakhir,_**

 ** _jangan lupa review jika berkenan._**


End file.
